


Now Come And Sex Me Till Your Body Gets Weak

by wyoheartsmusic



Series: Photographs [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluffy Smut, M/M, Smut, This is probably bad, but you demanded smut so here it is, i wrote smut for the whole day, if you're not into smut you don't have to read this, mainly smut though, my brain feels a little mushy, say that in isak's fake fake fake voice lmao, smut smut smut, the first part is enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: I take it back… you’re not an angel. You’re a god.





	Now Come And Sex Me Till Your Body Gets Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Due to popular demand, here's a second part... as many of you already know and most of you suspected I guess (or read the tags) this is barely more than smut.
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> I can't even read back on it because I would probably delete the whole thing.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Isak’s thoughts are running with a million miles a minute while at the same time his head feels empty. He’s waiting for Even to open the door.

He can’t quite believe that he’s actually here. He installed Grindr about an hour and a half ago and he _swore_ to himself he isn’t like that. He’s not going to a random guy’s house to have sex. It’s stupid. Isak’s not stupid.

Yet, here he is.

He doesn’t know what he expected to happen when Even opens the door. Only that it isn’t _that_.

_That_ as in Even blinding him with a huge smile, dressed in nothing but a pink apron with cupcakes on them. “Hi! Come in!” He chirped, unperturbed by Isak’s flabbergasted gaze. He turns around and calls over his shoulders, “Let me just get the cookies out of the oven and then we can fuck.”

Isak is. Well. You see, after Even had sent him his address, he managed to calm down enough so he didn’t have to take the tram with a boner but now he’s right back where he started. Isak is frustrated. No matter how hot a guy is, it shouldn’t be such a turn on to see him in a ridiculous apron. Someone as aloof as Even, who’s apparently into baking naked (doesn’t he think of the safety hazard here?) at ten at night while casually setting up a hook up, also shouldn’t be as endearing.

A little dazedly, Isak follows after Even, his eyes fixed on Even’s perfect, perky bum. Isak’s only human after all.

As if nothing is out of the ordinary, Even tells him, “I made chocolate chip and oatmeal cookies. Do you like them? By the time I’m done with you they will be sufficiently cooled down…” His voice dropped several delicious octaves and Isak is about to drop his pants right then and there.

He really likes oatmeal cookies, okay?

“O-okay,” Isak croaks, hating himself for how wrecked he sounds. He needs to get a grip. It’s not like he’s a completely clueless virgin. He can deal with a hot, naked supermodel wanting to fuck him.

“Oh wow,” Even is way too excited about a batch of cookies, “Isak, look. They’re perfect!”

Isak’s dick is throbbing. He couldn’t care less about Even’s baking skills right now. Crossing the distance between them, Isak spins Even around and captures those sinful lips in a heated kiss.

The moan Even exhales against his lips urges him on enough to clumsily loosen the knots of the apron around Even’s neck and waist. It drops forgotten between them and Isak feels dizzy from the feeling of having a completely naked man pressed against him while he’s still fully clothed.

Isak lets his hands wander over Even’s broad back down to the dimples at the bottom of his spine before he grabs a handful of his ass, smirking when Even pants against his lips, “Isak, Isak, Isak…” Delights even more in the noise he makes when Isak hoists him up on the kitchen counter, right by the hot cookie tray.

Fuck safety hazards really.

Even’s head knocks back against the cabinets when Isak starts kissing his neck, sucking and licking down his chest. Isak doesn’t think about how he deliberately marks Even up so he’ll remember this night even days later.

When he takes Even in his hand eventually, it’s also the first time he lets himself look and he grins stupidly large, excited for what the night has in store for him. Isak kisses Even on the lips again, winking at him when he whines because Isak pulls away so quickly again and then he’s taking him into his mouth.

He has little more experience than giving blowjobs but in that department he knows plenty and Even loudly appreciates Isak’s deep-throating skills.

Isak quickly realises that Even is very vocal during sex and even when he comes, it’s with loud curses and Isak’s name on his lips.

He sucks Even through his orgasm, grinning when he pulls off and sees Even completely destroyed, his eyes closed and panting heavily. Isak wipes a hand over his mouth before he darts in for a kiss that Even lazily reciprocates. “Wanna go to your bedroom?” Isak suggests, voice dripping with promise.

Even shakes his head, then nods. Isak can’t believe that he finds that adorable even after the dirty thing they just did. “My legs feel like jelly…” He mumbles.

“Two options here: you’re too tired so I leave _or_ you’re not too tired so I stay and let you fuck me,” Isak muses (as if there’s a _chance_ Even would take up the first option), smile widening when Even’s eyes fly open.

Even pulls him in, bracketing him in with his legs. “I’m not tired! You can’t leave! I have cookies!” It’s possible he’s a little delirious.

Isak’s thinking of anything but cookies right now. The only thing he wants in him is Even. As Even has his legs already wrapped around him, Isak just locks his arms around Even’s middle and lifts him off the counter again.

“Fy faen, you’re so hot, Isak, my _god_ ,” Even babbles before crashing their lips together again.

It’s a small flat so there’s only two other doors that could lead to the bedroom. Isak makes sure he has a good grip on Even before he starts walking — basically blindly, because Even doesn’t stop kissing him and Isak really doesn’t want to interrupt.

He’s stumbling a little, even more so when Even starts tugging on his hoodie and shirt, finally trying to get Isak out of his layers. The giggle that leaves Even’s lips when Isak crashes them into a wall while almost knocking over a bookcase makes something warm pool in Isak’s chest.

And then he finally drops Even on his bed and Isak has to take a step back to admire Even. His long limbs and milky skin, Isak’s ministrations from earlier scattered across his chest in stark contrast. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, Even,” He blurts.

Even preens under his words. “I want to see you, Isak. Take off your clothes!”

He’s lost his hoodie somewhere in the flat but he’s only all too willing to take off his shirt and jeans as well, almost falling over himself in his haste to get naked. (He might be a little desperate for skin on skin contact now. So what?) His dick is grateful for the sudden freedom.

Isak climbs on top of Even, moaning when their dicks touch. 

“I’m so glad you have a shitty profile and responded so well to my teasing,” Even breathes into his mouth.

Isak pulled away a little, punishing Even with an unimpressed look and a slow grind down. “Teasing? You insulted me! Of course I had to reply.”

Even’s jaw slackens and he grabs at Isak’s hips, to anchor himself or get Isak to grind on him again maybe. “Good,” Is the only thing he manages to say and even that sounds choked.

Isak leans down again because he just can’t resist for long to kiss Even again. It’s torturous how they take their sweet time but neither Even nor Isak make an attempt to speed this up. By the time Even’s hands make themselves familiar with Isak’s ass, Isak feels seconds from combusting. “Even,” He whines, “I need you in me. _Please_.” He’s not above begging, not when he craves something so much.

Even’s grip on Isak tightens and then in a sudden movement, he flips them around and pushes them up the mattress a little.

“That was a little impressive,” Isak laughs, heart speeding up as he takes in their new position with Even hovering above him. He’s quite good at stifling unwanted feelings so ignoring the subtle seething of nerves in his stomach is not that difficult.

Even wiggles his eyebrows at him. “Thank you.” He then leans over to his bedside table, fishing lube and a condom out of the drawer. When he looks back at Isak, he seems a little starstruck. “I think you really are an angel… I’ve never seen anyone more beautiful,” Even murmurs eventually.

It makes Isak flush. Who even was Even to say something like that to a hook up? To distract himself, Isak pulls Even in and they make out for a while and Isak finds himself thinking that he wouldn’t mind doing that for the rest of the night.

But then he hears the snapping of the cap of the lube and his breathing hitches. He involuntarily tenses while his body strums with anticipation at the same time. Even’s going to have his fingers in Isak’s bum in a moment and he tried to finger himself before but having someone else so close is on a whole new level.

“Hey, you okay?” Even asks quietly, brushing some curls gently out of Isak’s face.

Isak looks away from Even because it’s too much and he can’t have Even see more panic flit in his eyes. “Yeah,” He whispers breathlessly.

Even’s movements falter and he drops the bottle of lube next to him, rubbing his hands comfortingly over Isak’s thighs. “We don’t have to do this if you changed your mind, Isak.”

Isak feels so stupid. This is supposed to be hot and dirty and— “This is my first time,” He blurts, his eyes widening at his own words. He never meant to admit this. _Fuck_. “But I want this!” He quickly adds, “I want you. So much, _faen_.”

Even seems unsure, gnawing on his bottom lip. “Isak…”

Isak is so embarrassed. He can’t take Even rejecting him. “Even, I want you. Please,” He repeats and this time he sounds more certain. And it’s really only a bit of nerves because he’s never been surer of wanting something so much. He wants to have sex for the first time with this ridiculously handsome, ridiculously silly, ridiculously endearing man.

Nodding slowly, Even picks the lube back up and Isak breathes a sigh of relief. “I’ll make sure to prep you properly. We have all night…”

A smile spreads on Isak’s lips. They have all night. He opens his legs a little wider and watches how Even shoves a pillow under Isak’s bum, a concentrated look on his face.

Isak wraps his arms around Even’s neck to pull him in for a filthy kiss. He brushes his thumb over the creases in Even’s forehead. “Relax, babe,” He murmurs, “I trust you.” And he realises that he really does. They might not have known each other for long but there’s just something about Even that makes him worry less. When that doesn’t seem to help as much as he hoped it would, Isak grins, “Come on, you promised me cookies afterwards.” And to really drive the point home, he rolls his hips against Even’s.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Isak Valtersen,” Even groans but he starts kissing down Isak’s chest like Isak did to him earlier. This time when Isak hears Even opening the lube, he doesn’t tense but the anticipation is still coiling in his stomach.

It’s a heady sensation to have cold, lube-slicked fingers rub between his cheeks while at the same time Even’s warm mouth wraps around his dick. Isak gasps, squeezing his eyes shut.

Even takes excruciatingly long until he finally presses the first finger against the tight ring, pressing in carefully.

“Fuck,” Isak moans and Even hums around his cock when he breaches in. The vibrations do nothing to help Isak keep his sanity. “Even, Even, Eveneveneven,” He chants. This is so much better already than trying it for himself. “Even, I— need you. Kiss me. Please.”

Dutifully, Even pops off Isak’s dick and slides up his body instead to connect their lips. His finger is still moving in Isak’s ass, though the angle is slightly weird.

And then Even is moving Isak’s legs a little, folding them over his shoulders and suddenly the angle isn’t weird anymore and Isak is pretty sure he blacks out for a couple seconds or minutes when Even pokes that little bundle of nerves inside him just right.

He’s getting a little impatient then, biting on Even’s lips and trying to pull him closer when they’re already as close as possible and throatily pleading for more fingers.

Even’s three fingers deep in him when he mutters against Isak’s lips, “Think I can make you come like that? Will you get it up again?”

Isak is so far gone but this still gets a roll of his eyes out of him. “Even,” He sighs exasperatedly, “I am an eighteen year old boy. Of course I— oh, oh _fuck_. Yes.”

Even twists his fingers a little, scissoring them just right. Isak arches into him, eyes lolling to the back of his head when Even starts prodding his prostate for real while simultaneously sucking a bruise into Isak’s neck.

When Isak comes it’s with such a force that it feels like it’s knocking the breath out of him for several minutes and the world has ground to a halt. He’s never had an orgasm quite like this one and untouched too. It makes him wonder what Even can do when he’s actually inside him.

“You’re so gorgeous, _fuck me_ ,” Even pants, a sheen of sweat coating his forehead.

Isak is exhausted and he needs a little time until he’s ready for the next round but he manages a lazy smile anyway, carding his fingers through Even’s hair. “I’ll do it after you fucked me,” Isak promises.

Even smirks, obviously happy with that. He leans in to press their lips together, the kiss open mouthed and dirty. His hands wander over Isak’s body, making him shudder and by the time he reaches Isak’s hipbones, Isak feels his dick filling up again. “Impressive,” Even laughs when he notices as well.

“Told you,” Isak says smugly. He feels loose-limbed and spread open, excitement running through his veins when Even rolls on a condom and slicks it up with lube before hoisting Isak’s legs back up over his shoulders, and his initial nerves are forgotten.

Even’s gaze on him is intense when he asks, “Are you sure?” 

Isak refrains from rolling his eyes, reminding himself that it’s a sweet gesture that he can’t expect from just anyone. His desperation is ringing through anyway when he tells him, “Even, fuck me already. I need you in me. _Now_.”

Even is holding onto his hips as he slowly inches in and Isak grips his arms tightly, focusing on breathing. It’s a lot to take. Even prepared him long and thoroughly but Even is also big and having a cock up his ass is still quite a difference to a bunch of fingers. “Okay?” Even makes sure.

“Kiss me,” Isak pants, trying to relax.

Leaning down, their mouths slide together and it’s a little easier to let himself be distracted. Even’s lips are sinful and deserve to be worshipped so that’s what Isak focuses on as he gets used to having Even inside him.

When Even bottoms out, he groans, “You feel so good, angel.”

Isak can’t help but smile. Even looks wrecked and _he_ did that to him. “Move so it feels good for me too,” He suggests before connecting their lips again. He’s already getting used to the feeling of Even in him but he’d really like to get to the actual fucking part now.

He starts moving and Isak loses a little bit of himself. He can’t imagine that fucking someone always feels this good. Mindlessly, he moans, “You’re ruining me, Even Bech Næsheim.”

Even brushes his thumb against Isak’s jaw, speaking into his mouth, “Good.”

Something warm and comfortable unfurls in Isak’s stomach. He raises his pelvis to meet Even’s thrusts halfway.

“Isak, oh my god…” Even sounds delirious, his gaze is burning with fire and Isak doesn’t mind being consumed by the flames, “If you could see yourself right now…”

The next thrust hits Isak exactly right and his breath is knocked out of him for a moment, his back arching off the mattress as his throat leaves a choked moan. “Do that again,” Isak demands.

Even does and then takes a moment to catch his breath. His eyes are sparkling when he says, “I want to remember this moment forever.”

Isak laughs. He has Even, who might as well be a sex god in him, ranting about forever. It’s absurd. “You’re so full of shit,” He chuckles.

Even freezes and his whole face lights up. Isak is confused for all of two seconds before Even exclaims, “Stay just like that!” And then he fucking pulls out of Isak, leaving him feeling empty and just as confused as before. “I’ll be right back!”

“What the fuck?” Isak calls out as he leans up on his elbows, blinking stupidly while he watches Even scramble off the bed and him and his gorgeous bum retreat out of the room. “Even?” He falls back on his back, a puff of air leaving his lips.

Isak can’t even be mad at Even for leaving mid-sex when he returns with the biggest, most excited smile on his face. Though he does falter a little when he spots the camera in Even’s hands.

A fucking _polaroid_ camera.

Of course. Filthy artsy hipster.

“What,” Isak says deadpan because there really isn’t anything else to say right now.

Even’s eyes are big and hopeful. “Please?”

His mind is sex-addled so it takes him a moment to grasp the situation. “No!” He exclaims instinctively, “Even! Did you fucking stop fucking me to get your stupid hipster camera to take stupid artsy pictures of me? _Hva faen_?”

Even looks almost sheepish. “Yes?” He bites his lip cutely and _fuck_ , Isak is so gone.

Rationally speaking, he knows it’s a stupid idea to let a virtual stranger take pictures — _nude_ ones at that — of him but this is _Even_. He wouldn’t hurt a fly. And one good thing about polaroids is, Isak can just snatch them up before he leaves later, he reasons. “Fuck me, Even. I swear to god…”

“Is that a yes?” Even grins, coming closer to the bed.

Isak rolls his eyes but he’s afraid it comes across as a little too fond. “Fy faen, _yes_ , if it means you’re gonna finish fucking me!”

Even kneels on the bed, poising the camera in his hands. The first picture takes Isak a little by surprise. When Even starts kissing down his chest, he, admittedly, forgets about the camera almost instantly.

It’s a completely ridiculous thought but when Even slides back into him, Isak feels whole again. He sighs happily and even strikes a bit of a pose with his lips half-parted while Even takes another picture. He laughs then, shaking his head about himself — and Even. They’re fucking and Even is taking pictures. That’s some story to tell.

“Now…” Isak snatches the camera away from Even when he really starts getting into it again, heat coiling in his stomach. He doesn’t want Even to get the idea again to interrupt the sex a second time for some stupid photo opportunity. He flips them around so fast that he barely misses Even inside him before he unceremoniously lowers himself on Even’s dick, eyes bulging at this new angle.

“Isak, oh my god,” Even babbles, blinking up at him.

Isak smirks. He nails this whole sex thing. He almost regrets having waited so long to have this but right now he can’t really imagine having this with anyone but Even. He presses one hand to Even’s chest, “Now you can’t just get away from me again…” And with his other reaches behind himself to grab the base of Even’s cock so it’s easier when he lifts himself up and down.

Rather quickly, Isak feels the strain in his legs but it feels like they’ve been going at it for hours and after a few thrusts Isak finds the right rhythm so Even hits his prostate over and over again.

He fucks himself fast on Even’s cock and it’s only minutes until he hears Even’s breathless, “Isak…” And he’s shooting his load into the condom with Isak following right after, painting both their chests in white. He doesn’t care for the cum when he collapses on top of Even, his cock slipping out of him.

Both of them are just trying to control their breathing for a while until eventually, Even pushes Isak’s sweaty curls out of his face and lifts his chin up to press a tender kiss to his lips. “I take it back… you’re not an angel. You’re a god,” He mumbles into Isak’s mouth.

Isak blushes but he decides not to disagree when he rolls off of Even. “Ugh, I feel gross.”

“I’ll get some towels to clean us up,” Even leans over him for another kiss, both of them getting a little lost in it before he pushes himself off the bed.

While he’s gone, Isak reaches for the developed polaroid pictures Even somehow managed to put on the bedside table. His cheeks are burning as he looks through the five photographs. None of them are very explicit in so far that only the upper half of his body is shown; only one of them clearly alludes to the fact that they’re actually fucking in that moment, the other four have more focus on Isak’s facial expressions — which are _unholy_ but Isak has to admit that he actually likes them. The colouring of the photographs and the great lighting of the room are really flattering.

Even returns with a wet towel, grinning when he notices what Isak is looking at. “Do you like them?” He asks.

Isak opts for not replying right now, and just takes the towel from Even to clean himself up. Even seems to have cleaned himself already in the bathroom. He picks up the pictures and goes through them with a smile and then, to Isak’s horror, picks tape up from his desk and takes them over to his closet, hanging them up right there next to some doodles.

It’s obscene. The nerve this guy has…

“What are you doing?” Isak is dumbfounded. A second later, he rephrases his question, “Do you take pictures of all your one night stands and put them up on your wall?”

Obviously he doesn’t because Isak’s are the only polaroids up there. Even comes back to the bed and crawls on top of Isak. His breath is hot against Isak’s ear when he whispers, “Only those that I want to turn into every night stands.”

Isak’s heart is beating like crazy. To hide how much those words get to him, he groans, “Gosh, you’re lucky you’re so fucking hot!”

“Why?” Even mumbles, sounding a little distracted as he kisses his way along Isak’s jaw.

Isak rolls his eyes, “You say too much sappy shit!” 

Secretly, he loves it.

Even’s laugh vibrates against his throat. “Come on, I promised you cookies!”

He lends Isak some sweatpants, putting some on as well before they head to the kitchen. (Even takes his camera with him and Isak just shakes his head about his antics.)

The cookies are completely cooled off by now and Even places them on a plate, setting them down on the table. Isak’s reaching for one when Even takes another picture of him. “Even!” Isak says exasperatedly, but there’s laughter ringing through.

Even just smiles, putting it upside down on the table before sitting down as well, grabbing a cookie for himself. “So…” He clears his throat, “I’d really like to take you out on a date, Isak.”

It feels like the cookie he just swallowed turned into a butterfly in his stomach. Then his eyes widen and he shakes his head, “No!”

“Oh,” Even’s face falls.

“No, _nonononono_.” Isak doesn’t know what he’s saying. “I want to go on a date with you!” He’d be stupid if he didn’t. The sex was incredible and he got _oatmeal cookies_ out of it. And well, he doesn’t know Even very well yet but he seems like a genuinely nice and interesting guy, the banter between them so good and easy. But… “But I can’t date you because I can’t tell my friends— _oh god_ ,” He pales, “I can’t tell my _family_ that we met on _Grindr_ of all things!”

That seems to relax Even a little. Though his brow is still furrowed when he suggests, “We’ll lie! We’ll say… we met during a cooking class!”

Isak shoots him an unimpressed look. “I’m useless in the kitchen, Even!” He admits grudgingly.

Even lights up. “See! Perfect! You need that cooking class! And so much fun we had! It got super hot and steamy… because cooking, duh!”

Isak tries to fight the smile but is really helpless to it. “We’ll figure it out,” He concedes.

Even cheers, lunging across the table to kiss Isak. Then he takes the polaroid and pins it to the fridge.

It doesn’t take long that the fridge accumulates more and more pictures of Isak while he’s having coffee in the morning or during a pregame with their friends and some of Even when Isak felt like capturing his boyfriend’s beautiful laugh (it sounds as gorgeous as it looked on that very first picture Isak saw of him laughing).

And the nude pictures stay taped to the closet as well but Even doesn’t have to take pictures anymore because now he can really have Isak like that forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Title song: Pretty Ricky - Grind On Me  
> (I literally just put "grind" in google and this is what came up and it fit so yeah there you have it)


End file.
